


Our Mistress

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Lost
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, Flash Sideways Verse, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Charlotte knows how best to take care of her boys.





	1. 'My parents are in the next room' (Daniel/Charlotte/Miles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Dan decide on a fitting punishment.

Dan watched shakily as Charlotte stood over Miles, smiling as he writhed against the rope restraints keeping him tightly in place. The ropes were artfully placed around his ankles and wrists, keeping him on his stomach and tight against the mattress. Charlotte tisked the young man for his feeble attempts at freedom.

‘Miles, do you think I like this behavior from you?”

Miles didn’t look up at the dominant woman; he just shook his head no and stopped moving almost instantly.  

Charlotte smiled and stepped back from him, her flogger sitting comfortably in her hand. She glanced back at Dan and smiled gently, walking back towards him to kiss him on the head. ‘Dan, do you want me to go easy on Miles tonight...or no?’

The young musician thought for a moment, wringing his hands and concentrating on Miles. After a few moments he shook his head. ‘Um...no. I mean...he was moving around, wasn’t he?’

Charlotte grinned and patted Dan on the head. ‘You’re such a good boy, Dan. That’s right. He did move.’

She looked down at Miles and readied the flogger, but was quickly stopped by Dan.

‘Um, Char...just remember my parents are right next door…’

Charlotte huffed lightly and nodded, putting the flogger aside and reaching into her bag for a leather glove.

‘Well, that’s alright. I’m _flexible_ …’


	2. 'They’re next, after I’m done with you' (Daniel/Charlotte/Miles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan succumbs to a new form of torture.

Charlotte took a sip of her wine and smiled, turning her head side to side as if she was admiring an artifact or piece of art. Across from her chair on the queen sized bed was Dan sitting quietly. His long hair swept across his face, obscuring his profuse blushing while he shook. She stood up, placing her wine on the bedside table before sitting next to Dan on the bed, the light humming of a vibrator muffled by the soft duvet. She ran her fingers gently through his hair and lifted his chin so that she could see him better. He looked at her, eyes bright and wide as his body shook against the vibrator placed inside of him. 

'Do you want to come now, Daniel?’

The small man opened his mouth and quickly realized he was speechless; instead, he nodded enthusiastically.

Charlotte smiled and began to carefully walk her fingers along the beautiful steel cage holding Daniel’s cock in place. The young man let out a tiny whimper and looked away from Charlotte quickly, trying to regain his composure.

A rough voice cut in from the other side of the room. ‘Charlotte, he’s been like that for almost 30 minutes now. You should really let him come,' Miles stated, leaning forward from the couch. 

Dan nodded enthusiastically at Miles statement and looked at Charlotte. He licked his lips. ‘Please mistress...please?'

Charlotte gently cupped Daniel’s face and turned to Miles. ‘Don’t forget. _You’re next_ after him. And you know how much I dislike interruptions.’  

Miles gulped audibly and nodded with a quick grin towards Dan.

‘It’s worth the punishment.’


	3. 'I hope you don’t mind whip marks' (Charlotte/Miles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets what's coming to him.

Miles watched Charlotte closely as she examined her closet of tools. She had everything from paddles to floggers and of course, her personal favorite: a whip. She plucked the whip from the closet and turned it in her hands, examining it closely. She then looked at Miles sturnly and showed him the long leather whip. 

‘I hope you don’t mind whip marks. Although I'm not even sure I care for your opinion right now. You know how much I hate when you defy me, especially when you do so well knowing that you’re breaking one of my rules.’ She tisked him and shook her head, closing the closet door and walking towards him. ‘You know what to do, don’t insult me.’

Miles nodded quickly, not making eye contact with Charlotte. He quickly got off of the bed and laid himself over the desk placed in the corner of their playroom. 

He heard the slow click of Charlotte’s boots as she made her way over to him. She stood a few inches behind him and studied Miles, enjoying the uneven huff of his breath as he tried to relax.

‘Pull your pants down.’

Miles quickly moved to slide his jeans and underwear down his backside, allowing them to puddle quickly around his ankles. 

Charlotte let out a light chuckle. ‘God, you’re going to look brilliant covered in marks.’

Miles let out a low shaky breath.

‘Now, how many strikes do you think you deserve for your disgusting behavior.’ 

His closed his eyes. ‘At least ten.’

Charlotte let out a huff. ‘It seems you need more, because you’ve clearly forgotten _who_ you’re talking to.’

Miles quickly winced and took a deep breath. ‘I am _so_ sorry Mistress, I meant ten _please_ , Mistress.’

Charlotte nodded, thinking for a moment. ‘I’ll settle for 10. But the _second_ you forget your manners or lose count, I'm adding. Do you understand?’

He nodded. ‘Yes, mistress, of course.’

Charlotte took another step back, gently unfurling the whip with her finger tips. She snapped her wrist quickly, sending the length of the whip across Miles’ ass. 

He didn’t make a sound as it hit his flesh. ‘One, Mistress’

Charlotte hummed in approval and snapped her wrist back to lay down the next nine strikes. When she finished, Miles laid completely still on the desk, his breathing ragged from every strike. 

‘You can stand up now, but you are not allowed to dress.’

Miles moved slowly, trying not to aggravate the already red marks. He looked at Charlotte intensely and swallowed hard.

‘Thank you, Mistress... May I have more?’


	4. Tremble (Daniel/Charlotte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets some special treatment from one of her subs.

‘Dan… Dan, are you alright? You’re trembling all over.’

Dan closed his eyes slowly, his shaking hand hovering over Charlotte’s thigh. ‘Yeah…uh, yes. I’m more than alright. It’s just...I want to make sure this moment is perfect.’

Charlotte smiled and cupped Daniel’s face with her hands, pulling him into a gentle kiss. 'Daniel, it’s already perfect. Just breathe, I trust you.’

Dan nodded and kissed Charlotte’s cheek, taking a moment to rest his forehead against hers. He walked his skilled fingers up her thigh and moved them to press firmly between her legs, earning a small sigh from the young woman.

She gave Dan a quick smile and bit her lip as Dan pushed aside her panties and gently began to play with her clit. He used his other hand to run his fingers gently through her hair. 'You’ll tell me...if this isn’t okay, or you need more, right?’

Charlotte nodded, letting a little moan escape, which caused Daniel to blush profusely. 'This is perfect, Dan.’

The nervous man nodded slowly, studying the woman intently while his fingers worked in quick circles against her.

Charlotte closed her eyes and let her head fall back, her curly hair covering parts of her face as her breathing quickened. 'Mm, Daniel, yes.’

He nodded and quickened his ministrations, his other hand tugging lightly at her hair. The woman let out a louder moan, her body flushing and eyes shutting tight as Dan moved quicker and quicker.

'Fuck Dan, I’m going to come, I’m going to come for you...’

Dan’s eyes grew wide as Charlotte orgasmed, her moans almost echoing off of the bedroom walls. He slowed his motions to a stop, but kept his fingers against her gently, waiting for her breath to slow. She opened her eyes and smiled at him before pulling the small man into a warm and deep kiss.

Dan pulled away gently. 'Char.. you’re, you’re trembling are you okay? Was that okay?’

Charlotte smiled holding Dan close, pressing their foreheads together. She absolutely loved the way Dan’s breathing was quick and his face was flushed a deep red.

'That was more than alright, Dan. That was everything I could ask for...and more.’


End file.
